The invention relates to milking parlors, and more particularly to the milking cluster, and further particularly to a labor saving system for the dairyman operator for attachment of the teat cups.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts relating to rotary milking parlors, though the invention has broader application to parallel, herringbone and other types of parlors, particularly where the milking units are attached in sequence.
A cluster drop feature is known in the prior art in various types of parlors. After detachment of the teat cups from the teats of the cow, the milking cluster is lowered to a position below the cow platform for a backflushing operation, and to keep the cluster clean and protected from the cow""s feet as the cow exits the parlor, and the next cow enters the parlor, and also to facilitate easier access to the cow""s udder during prepping.
In a rotary milking parlor, the cow enters across a stationary bridge onto a rotating platform. The platform rotates towards the operator area where cow prepping and attaching of the cluster is done. When the cow returns to the exit, she backs off the platform onto the stationary bridge exit. Prior to such exit, and after detachment of the teat cups, the cluster is lowered by a cord to a down position such that the cluster passes beneath the bridge, with the cord passing through a gap between the platform and the bridge. The speed of rotation of the platform is chosen to allow sufficient milking time and sufficient detachment time prior to the cow returning to the bridge. Upon completion of a cow""s milking, typically by sensed milk flow, the vacuum to the teat cups is cut-off such that the teat cups detach from the teats of the cow, while at the same time the cluster cord is retracted to raise the cluster to an up position, to prevent the cluster from falling on the cow platform. After a given delay, typically about 10 seconds, the cord is released, to lower the cluster to a down position below the platform. The speed of rotation of the platform is also controlled such that the noted detachment and delay are completed prior to the respective stall rotating back to the bridge, such that the cluster is below the platform and passes under the bridge, with the cord passing through the noted gap. After the cluster passes beneath the bridge, it enters the operator attachment milking station area. The dairyman operator bends down and lifts the milking cluster and attaches the teat cups to the teats of the cow in the respective stall, and the cycle continues.
In the present invention, the cluster is raised to an up position above the platform after passing below the bridge and prior to milking. This reduces the milking attachment time, eliminates the bending down motion of the dairyman operator while trying to grasp the cluster, and allows easier access to the cluster. When the stall on the platform has rotated to the dairyman operator at a milking station, or when the dairyman operator is otherwise ready to milk a cow at a respective stall as in a parallel or herringbone parlor, the cluster is released from its up position for grasping by the dairyman operator and attachment to the teats. Various pre-lift sequences may be used. In one sequence, actuation of the attachment command actuator by the dairyman operator at a milking station actuates the retractor, provided by the detacher cylinder, at the present stall to release the cord and cluster from the up position to permit attachment of the teat cups to the teats of the cow in the present stall, and simultaneously actuates the retractor at a succeeding stall to retract the cord and raise the cord and cluster at the succeeding stall to the up position such that when the platform rotates the succeeding stall to the milking station, the cluster at the now-rotated succeeding stall is already in the up position and ready for attachment without the dairyman operator having to bend down and lift the cluster from the down position. The dairyman operator at the milking station actuates the attachment command actuator at the now-rotated succeeding stall to actuate the retractor at the now-rotated succeeding stall to release the cord and cluster from the up position to permit attachment of the teat cups to the teats of the cow in the now-rotated succeeding stall, and simultaneously actuating the retractor at a further succeeding stall to retract the cord to raise the cord and cluster at the further succeeding stall to the up position. Upon completion of milking, the cluster drop sequence is carried out as in the prior art, as noted above.